<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothin Wrong With Me by minutiae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500755">Nothin Wrong With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/pseuds/minutiae'>minutiae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Asexuality, Auckes loves Serrit so Much, Boundaries, But these ARE Vipers so, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Discovering Boundaries, Holding Hands, Incapable of Orgasm, Intersex, Intersex Serrit, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mentioned Murder, Mentioned attempt at assault, Naked Cuddling, No Details, Nonbinary Character, Other, Serrit is AFAB, Serrit's Gender is Fuck You, all fluff, anorgasmia, respecting boundaries, shouldn't be surprised, this is soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29500755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minutiae/pseuds/minutiae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Serrit of Vipers is incredibly irritated to have developed feelings. For <i>Auckes</i>. </p><p>In which Serrit learns that love can be as complex and as beautiful as who is loved.</p><p> </p><p>This is yet another fic inspired by the lot at the Continent Cake Shop, specifically for the darling Bee who helped me bounce this little idea into existence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Egan | Auckes/Serrit (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Faded Texts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothin Wrong With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megeara/gifts">Megeara</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Serrit here is afab, intersex, and asexual. Serrit's gender is "Fuck you".<br/>Auckes is a Very Good Boy, and drinks his Respect Juice.</p><p>Both are depicted masturbating (separately), but Auckes has not and will not venture below Serrit's braies.</p><p> </p><p>Note: I do not headcanon Auckes and Serrit as related- I have yet to find a canon source that explicitly says they are. So no. This is not incest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Serrit stretched out, lax and lazy and comfortable in one of Auckes’ cast off shirts. It was handy that they lived in each other’s pockets most of the year, and that Auckes never complained over the petty theft. The old linen shirt was faded and so worn through it was nearly translucent, the fabric soft with age and use. The softness of the shirt and blanket below were soothing, the warmth of the room and low burning fire would <em> usually </em>be enough to coax Serrit to sleep.</p><p>The chore rota was maddening, but it was always a pleasure to enjoy the lucky chore-free days. It’d been a lazy day, and Serrit was quite ready to relax. But the buzz of a full keep in the winter made it hard to sleep. The training grounds were full, and it was far too cold for the ice to have melted in the hills. There were a few options that often worked, but most involved leaving the soft comfort of the bed. Even if Serrit was willing, running off the energy without attracting attention was impossible.</p><p><br/>
So Serrit just shifted, stripping off braies to attempt the option that didn’t involve leaving the warm room. Serrit dipped fingers low and slow, the slick slide of a body’s inherent reaction to stimulation squelched softly. The scent filled the room, but it was Serrit’s room alone, the big wide bed unshared, and it was safe to explore and stretch.</p><p>Maybe even edge into exhaustion, if it was kept up long enough. A tenseness oozed up, and Serrit stretched slightly, long fingers slick, and the feeling skittered away again.<br/>
<br/>
There was nothing for it, the edge ever fleeting, but the physical reaction of a more vigorous circling brought it near again, reaching, toes curled and stretching, but it just slipped out of grasp once again.<br/>
<br/>
Serrit shifted, switching hands for the novelty, pressing down firmly, but not breaching between the lips. The change in sensation was pleasing, but the dull warmth ebbed low, muscles tense and loosening but still, lacking the sharp spark so many others have spoken so highly of. Serrit had long since come to terms with the knowledge that either this was one of the many costs paid, a price exacted by the Grasses… Or the inability to orgasm as described by others just a quirk of nature.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Even if the school didn’t tend to prefer witchers with dicks, there were few Serrit would’ve dared to ask. And exactly none that Serrit was willing to allow to touch anyway, which would make helping find answers nearly impossible.<br/>
<br/>
The beautiful thing about being a witcher, Serrit thought, legs draped wide and lax, was the freedom from the continent’s expectations of those born without a penis.<br/>
<br/>
The trials and training gave strength, and a found family, certainly. Weighed against the hurt… it likely didn’t seem an even trade to most. But this, the freedom of expectation of <em> breeding </em> and the requirement of marriage. Serrit couldn’t imagine surviving another life. A life without Auckes, too.<br/>
<br/>
The flicker of interest at the thought skittered, a soft gasp at a warm, curling sensation deep in Serrit’s stomach. Fingers pressed in again, the slickness of the last hour a pleasing texture, though so far fairly useless in pursuit of sleep. But fingers dipped in regardless, seeking and finding a tempo that was pleasant.<br/>
<br/>
Two harsh raps on the door to Serrits room immediately preceded Auckes, shoving the door open, closing it behind him again quickly.<br/>
<br/>
For all the time they spent on the Path together, both were careful and respectful of each other’s privacy to avoid awkwardness in the room or campsite when the other was otherwise engaged. Auckes usually took lovers elsewhere, leaving Serrit to take over wherever they would sleep when he returned.<br/>
<br/>
But he’d just stomped in, tall and lean, the low candlelight licking golden highlights up his darker skin. He was taller than Serrit, but barely, and wider at the shoulders. Auckes ripped off his long, warm cloak, pitching it on a small chair before toeing off his boots.<br/>
<br/>
“What the fuck, Auckes?” Serrit was busy pulling up braies and attempting to surreptitiously wipe fingers clean on the old sleep shirt. It wasn’t ideal, but it wasn’t often you were caught out legs spread attempting to masturbate yourself to sleep when your best friend walked in the room.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes just tossed over a small cloth, hitting Serrit square in the chest. “Clear up your snail trail if you're done, Serrit.” He made a face, “Or do I need to come back?”<br/>
<br/>
“Wait, what? You walk in on me while… and now you want to stay?”<br/>
<br/>
He rubbed a hand over his face, and sighed. “Remember the rooms got moved? Got a bit of a screamer next door now. Shove over, will you? We’ve shared beds enough times. I just want to sleep.”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes looked exhausted, dark circles slashed under his eyes. He was beautiful, even exhausted, rumpled, and grumpy. Serrit rolled over, sliding beneath the blankets as Auckes collapsed on the bed. His dark curls were longer now than he kept it during the year, and Serrit just stared as he dropped into sleep on top of the blankets, looking soft and vulnerable in long loose linen pants and shirt, bare foot and rumpled. He’d looked increasingly tired over the last few days, and it made sense now, knowing that the room reassignments had gifted him with noisy night time neighbors.<br/>
<br/>
Maybe he would stay again tomorrow.<br/>
<br/>
Fuck. Wait, this has always been Serrit’s room, resisting any offer or bribery to trade. It was one of the farthest out, quiet and remote and the privacy was treasured. Why was the idea of Auckes staying so charming?<br/>
<br/>
The man was a mess. He folded exactly none of his clothes, his boots just kicked haphazardly to the door, and for all the time Serrit had traveled with him Auckes had only rarely voluntarily washed linens.<br/>
<br/>
To be fair, it was probably Auckes’ fault the bandit had gotten a lucky stab in, but Serrit didn’t dwell on the details.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes was asleep, quiet and soft, snoring slightly. So Serrit just slid down, curling into the blankets and decidedly refused to poke at the reasons why it was suddenly so much easier to drop off to sleep now with Auckes’ familiar body so close by. </p><p><br/>
----<br/>
<br/>
The lack of sleep had truly caught up with Auckes, as he stayed snoring softly as Serrit rose, dressed and carefully draped a blanket over top of him. Breakfast could be brought to him, but naps were hard won currency with a noisy keep full of trainees, nosy adepts, and hardass taskmasters seeking any reason to assign an unpleasant or difficult task to the oldest witchers.<br/>
<br/>
Serrit hated checking the shingling on the roofs, and as that was the main task this week, every effort was made to stay out of sight.<br/>
<br/>
But of course, Serrit couldn’t even finish breakfast before one of the tall, gangly snakelets from the latest cohort of Grassed slid into the seat across. Their eyes were that bright, brilliant gold of the freshly mutated. The color often deepened with age- the thought of Auckes’ rose gold ones flickered momentarily, but was banished with a shake.<br/>
<br/>
The lad leered, peering over, doing a terrible job of attempting to peek down Serrit’s shirt. Serrit preferred binding when not wearing the armor that smoothed and drew the eye away from possibly noticing the slight curves. Serrit hadn't wanted to wake Auckes, so had just padded softly out before stealing the trousers Auckes had brought with him for today. “Where’s your boyfriend?”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit could have responded. Quite a few ways, really. A swift kick to the groin was possible at this angle, even barefoot. The lad’s smarmy nose looked perfectly punchable. But the soft steps incoming were all the better, the little brat so transfixed attempting a glimpse that he didn’t notice the incoming witcher. It was a mistake that could be deadly on the Path.<br/>
<br/>
<em> “Right fuckin’ here.” </em> Auckes’ low, deliberate pattern of speech was distinctive, and Serrit had quickly learned that his mind followed suit. He spoke slowly, certainly. But it was due to care, consideration and careful word choice. Auckes was not a man to use 15 words when 5 would do. He was also not prone to holding back if someone needed to be punched. It was only when he was tired, or drunk, the words could spill loose from his lips.<br/>
<br/>
Serrit watched the boy flee, and slid a bowl across the table gently. Auckes accepted it with a quiet grumble about leading the obstacle course training this week, and Serrit just smiled and tucked back into breakfast.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The danger of being talented is that you are often rounded up to help build the skills of others. Auckes was by far the best Serrit had ever seen on the agility course. The man could’ve been a perfectly good Cat with how light and fast on his feet he was. So of course, Serrit made a point to bring Auckes lunch, and a waterskin.<br/>
<br/>
Just looking after a friend.<br/>
<br/>
Not to hope for a glimpse of him, light footed and dancing across the posts and ropes. It was always a treat to see him without his hood, tight, dark curls bouncing, shining in the sunlight. The bronze of his skin helped the intimidation of the big hood he always hid in- blending into the shadow cast by the hood so only the bright rose gold of his eyes showed.<br/>
<br/>
This time, however, it was a treat to see one of the youngest adepts pestering Auckes. Without the hood and his usual armor, he was often a favorite of the younger cohorts. He spoke plainly, firmly, and was patient with them in the way others were often not.<br/>
<br/>
And today, he was being interrogated about Serrit’s visits.<br/>
<br/>
Overhearing your own name would make anyone pause, especially in the nosy wheedle of a child who hadn’t yet learned the finer arts of interrogation. It was, of course, the same rumor that had been rampant in the keep for decades. Neither of them ever denied it, but Serrit didn’t see how they’d encouraged it, either.<br/>
<br/>
“-didn’t know you were gay, Master Auckes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Never said I was. Or that I wasn’t. Why is this a discussion?”<br/>
<br/>
The children bantered, back and forth, and Serrit watched as Auckes just stood there, arms crossed, looking down at the children. He was a small man, compared to some of the other trainers, but his intimidation was well honed. He also knew Serrit was there- it was impossible to sneak up on him. He knew Serrit’s steps as well as Serrit knew his.<br/>
<br/>
But the children argued quietly. Wasn’t Serrit a she? But Master Warrit used ‘him’, the other day. One of the older adepts swore they caught a glimpse of breasts in the showers. Finally, Auckes snapped his fingers, interrupting the argument.<br/>
<br/>
“Master Auckes, which one is it?”<br/>
<br/>
And Auckes answered as he always did, the answer that made Serrit’s heart warm and belly flip. “Why the fuck’re you asking me? It doesn’t matter. That’s Serrit. <em> Just say Serrit </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
His voice dropped into that low, deliberate growl he had when he was annoyed, and most of the children just nodded earnestly and ran. They learned quickly, though the raging hormones of the older cohorts often caused a resurgence of mischief as they grew. One lone, gangly child stayed behind, all knees and elbows, the sharp jawline of one growing fast, training hard, and probably not eating nearly enough.<br/>
<br/>
“Y’know what the older ones want to know, Master Auckes.”<br/>
<br/>
“I know it’s likely none of your business.”<br/>
<br/>
“I’ve heard Master Warrit say it. ‘Children are curious, Ivar.’.” The boy mimicked, surprisingly well. “ <em> They just have questions, Ivar </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes just snorted, but Serrit knew where this was headed.<br/>
<br/>
“They just wanna know what’s in her pants, Auckes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Daggers, you bloody moron.”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit took the moment to wave, stuffing a hand in Auckes’ trousers, always slightly too loose around Serrit's waist. The boy flinched, and rage flickered across his face as Serrit proudly pulled the hand out, one finger and a fist held up mockingly.<br/>
<br/>
They would all need more training in stealth. That was two they snuck up on today. Gangly, fresh faced and newly mutated, sure, but such a lack of care on the Path would have all the past years of dedicated training go to waste. Serrit made a mental note to talk to Warrit on the way back to the kitchens.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes just chuckled, plucking the small bag of food and the water skin from Serrit’s arms and giving a gentle shove. Apparently, between breakfast and training, Auckes had time to set some potions brewing in his own room.<br/>
<br/>
It didn’t escape the notice of the others that they always brewed their potions together- making a doubled batch was far easier than brewing all your own. But in order to reap the reward of such efficiency, you needed complete trust in your partner’s brewing ability.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes and Serrit had sharing down to an art. Auckes would set it up, running through the brewing, Serrit was in charge of procuring the supplies and bottling. It worked for them.<br/>
<br/>
So Serrit sat in the quiet room, organizing, bottling, labeling and noting what supplies would be needed to restock in the next few weeks as winter waned. It was quiet, steady work, easy to get lost in thought. The conversation with the young snakes weighed heavy, and Serrit needed time to parse why such familiar words from Auckes caused such warmth deep inside. Nothing had changed. Auckes was still the same feral shit, Serrit still steady, capable, and yet uncertain. </p><p> </p><p>It was days of quiet thought, a lazy contemplation that seemed to lead nowhere but uncertainty. Strolling through memories of the years spent, quiet campsites, laughter and shared contracts led to no change between them except the comfort of long familiarity and trust.<br/>
<br/>
It was incredibly inconvenient. Finally, Serrit decided to simply ignore the confusion. Of course, it was the next day that Auckes’s firm double-knock peppered the door in the depth of nighttime. The keep had been silent for hours, Serrit curled up reading a novel pilfered from the library. Auckes looked far less exhausted than he’d been the last time he burst in, and Serrit felt no less bare for the intrusion. The two nights he’d spent curling up in Serrit’s bed to rest were pleasing, and the lack of him had been bafflingly unpleasant since.<br/>
<br/>
But Auckes just leaned on the door, shirtless and in low-slung loose pants. The winter chill was sharp, but Serrit’s room was warm, the low fire crackling away. Auckes stared, quiet and calm before finally speaking, low and deliberate. “You’re acting weird. You okay?”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit was already irritated by the inability to pin down the problem, tossed the book aside. “No, I’m fuckin’ not. Can’t figure it out.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds like you’re mad at the world, Serrit.”<br/>
<br/>
“No. I’m mad at <em> you </em> .” Serrit stood, fidgeting, before pacing. Auckes just watched impassively, which aggravated Serrit all the more. He <em> knew </em> it sometimes took a moment for the right words to gather, and Serrit snarled at the <em> audacity </em> before remembering this was <em> Auckes. </em> Delicacy was not required. This was a discussion they’d held years ago. It was old news, and Auckes had never made a fuss over it before. A quiet murmur, and Auckes would disappear to someone else’s room or a brothel, to satisfy personal urges that Serrit never experienced.<br/>
<br/>
“I don’t <em> want </em> people the way you do.”<br/>
<br/>
“Aye.”<br/>
<br/>
“But <em> you </em> are such a problem.”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes’ face flickered, suddenly, but seeming to sense this was going to be more than a short spat, he leveraged himself off the door, crossing to Serrit’s bed, sitting down. He leaned back on his hands, before lifting one to wave Serrit on. He tilted his head and it took a moment for Serrit to stumble back onto the train of thought. Auckes was beautiful in this light, long legs stretched out in the softest linen pants, his lithe frame stretched out. The deep brown of his hands contrasted on the pale blankets on Serrit’s bed. He just sat, head tilted, curls loose and expression calm and patient. He was vulnerable and soft here the way neither of them could be on the Path.<br/>
<br/>
Serrit must’ve been quiet too long. Auckes just raised an eyebrow, his broad jaw and scarred face amused and curious. “So why am I a problem?”<br/>
<br/>
“Because you’re <em> you. </em> They already think we’re together. They always have. And it’s tricked <em> my </em> mind into thinking it’s possible and <em> it’s not.” </em></p><p>Auckes frowned at this, watching Serrit pace. “Why isn’t it?”<br/>
<br/>
The question was not what Serrit expected. “Because as much as I want to kiss you, I do <em> not </em> want you to fuck me. And I’ve <em> heard </em> you. You can’t do without fucking.”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes didn’t deny it. A man had needs, he’d said to Serrit before, before tilting a smirk and disappearing with friendly arms willing to hold him. Willing to touch him. Serrit had always been willing to be near, cold nights in campsites always better when curled together for warmth. Sharing a room in an inn was as much about conserving funds as it was about safety. Auckes chewed a lip before asking a question that seemed to have been one he’d long held in. “Not interested in fucking at all? Or being fucked? I mean, that wasn’t the first time I’ve… seen you masturbating, Serrit.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re a fucking pervert, Auckes.”<br/>
<br/>
The only apology offered was a lifted shoulder, and a wry smirk. “Beautiful sight, I’m not sorry. I didn’t linger.”<br/>
<br/>
Face buried in hands, Serrit was terribly glad the trials took the ability to blush. At least that was one indignity spared.<br/>
<br/>
“Auckes. No. Just.” Serrit groaned loud and long, thinking back to the few times indulged on the Path, the restless twitch of a night unable to sleep. Or a tavern room, bored and lonely and nothing better to do. Serrit didn’t know when and didn’t want to ask. But, it was a fair question that Auckes had never asked, in all the decades they’d spent. “Just to sleep. It can be relaxing? Calms the anxiety, sometimes. Body reacts to it, kind of, but I can’t orgasm. I didn’t lie to you-”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes sat forward, shifting to lean on his elbows, looking up at Serrit through eyelashes that were unfairly long. Those lovely rose gold eyes, Serrit never seen another with quite the same color. Now to wait, for Auckes to declare he could fix it, like every other person who Serrit had told this personal detail to. Because of <em> course </em> allowing another’s talent and skill to pump away inside, filling Serrit with the paltry sputtering of a grunt would magically induce a screaming orgasm, clenching tight around the self proclaimed thick cock. They were never as thick as promised.<br/>
<br/>
Either way, Serrit had tried that years ago, and it was underwhelming. But still, Auckes stayed silent.<br/>
<br/>
“You’re not going to offer to fix me with your skilled hands and magic cock?”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes just lifted that shoulder again, his gentle smirk maddening. It was all Serrit could do to hold back from punching him, the sparkle in his eyes so familiar. Auckes laughing was a brilliant, beautiful thing but right now all it did was make Serrit want to tear him apart.<br/>
<br/>
“Well. No. Don’t know that I’d call my cock magic, anyhow. Sometimes I can’t even get it up.” He shrugged, before beckoning Serrit closer, reaching out with both hands. Questions on his face, but his words were calm and soft. “Mutations fucked us all up, in a variety of ways, I think. Sometimes I fuck. Sometimes I get fucked. I’m amenable to both. You are not?”<br/>
<br/>
It was a question. A clarification. “No.” Serrit slipped hands in Auckes’. They were a matched set in many ways, but they were vastly different in this so crucial one.<br/>
<br/>
“And this is why we can’t be together?”<br/>
<br/>
“Yes? You know I’ll never fuck you, and you’d… still want to be with me?”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes hummed. “We’ve been side by side this long, you fucking doorknob. They don’t tease us for our closeness. Think Dragonfly and that enormous bear she fools around with are fucking? No, she’d gut him if the thought ever skittered through that empty head of his. Everyone knows that. They tease us because I’m not shy in my preference for you.”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit shifted closer, the promise of Auckes’ soft tone alluring. It was true that no one teased the Cat. Gently, tracing the scar across Auckes’ nose, across his chin, before tucking an errant curl behind his ear. “You won’t be frustrated? Without sex?”<br/>
<br/>
“I haven’t yet, have I?”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit traced the strong, stubbled jaw before daring to touch Auckes’ lips, a gentle finger tracing the edge.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes just sat quietly, one hand caught in Serrit's, before reaching up. Not touching, but near enough to make intentions clear, he asked what had been on Serrit’s mind for the last two weeks. “Can I kiss you?”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit pressed a cheek to Auckes’ hand, reveling in the softness of being held. Not guided, not dragged. Auckes didn’t move, waiting, for permission, for clarification. His eyes were soft in the darkness of the room, the candles low, the fire even lower.<br/>
<br/>
“I… don’t know. Yes? Yes, I think so.”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes sat up farther, stretching to meet Serrit’s lips even as he gently guided them together.<br/>
<br/>
The first press of lips was soft and warm and pleasant. Serrit smiled into it. Of course kissing Auckes was better than any of the others. This was Serrit’s space, standing between Auckes’ knees, as he sat on Serrit’s bed, in Serrit’s room, that Serrit never wanted him to leave.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes was safe. Auckes was home. Fingers pressed gently into Serrit’s sides, just above the hipbones, a gentle request for permission to touch, to hold.<br/>
<br/>
A small nod had the heat of Auckes’ big hands pressed into Serrit's skin, not gripping or restraining, just the weight of being held close. Serrit’s fingers tracked gently up Auckes’ neck to his jaw, as he tipped his chin up, nodding permission. Serrit cradled the face that had so recently slept so deeply beside him, the trust of deep sleep, of baring a neck, of interrupting a night with no weapons other than the single dagger at his hip and the hands he was born with.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes was dangerous every day. But he was vulnerable right now. So it was nothing but a breath as their lips were pressed together again, the gentle press and slide of lips, the warmth of a breath shared. A tongue, traced along the fullness of Auckes’ lower lip had his hands flex, a small sigh escaping before a gentle tongue teased Serrit’s own lips.<br/>
<br/>
It was soft and breathless and gentle, and Serrit had never beheld the joy of kissing someone for so long, so gently, without the grasping, grunting expectation to escalate. A thought skittered quickly and was so readily dismissed, the thought of Auckes’ pressuring was so unbelievable that Serrit shifted minutely closer. Auckes swept a tongue, seeking, questioning, a hum, into Serrit’s mouth.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The sensation was startlingly unpleasant, surprising a snort from Serrit and a smile from Auckes. Auckes just closed his eyes, pressing their foreheads together, a gentle movement rubbing his nose gently against Serrit’s. Soothing, the sudden realization hit. Their breath was shared, the warmth and heat, and still Auckes hadn’t moved his hands.<br/>
<br/>
“What if,” Serrit spoke softly, so close to Auckes’ mouth, their lips touched by the mere movement of speaking, “What if I said not to kiss me again?”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes didn’t even move, or flinch. “Nothing you don’t want. Ever.” He squeezed gently. “I’ve killed once, to keep you safe. I’ll do it again, without hesitation. As many times as I need to.”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit paused, before pushing back slightly to look Auckes in the eye. “I told you that bandit didn’t touch me.”<br/>
<br/>
“He was reaching for you. Reason enough to die. And he wasn’t the first, and won’t be the last.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’re a murderous fucker.”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes’s face was full of glee, the sparkle in his eyes as he lifted his chin, the mischievous smirk one Serrit had seen him use to win his way into beds across the continent. “Yes. But you like that.”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit scoffed, shoving, and Auckes fell easily back onto the bed, laughing. “This is why they thought we were together?”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes nodded, seriously. “Yes. Because we’re murderous.” The deadpan delivery did nothing to hide the softness in his voice, however, when he continued. “They knew I love you, and thought it was funny that I’d follow you anywhere.”<br/>
<br/>
The declaration was loud, in the small room. Auckes wasn’t embarrassed or ashamed by it, stretched out on Serrit’s bed, rumpled and lips red from kissing. The slight stubble burn on his face was a good look, but Serrit couldn’t even focus on the aesthetic of the look, too caught up in the word that rang loud. <em> Love. </em> <em><br/>
</em> <em><br/>
</em> “Oh. For... how long?”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes’ lifted a head, the surprise on his face evident. “You didn’t kn- of course.” He sighed, dropping his head back onto the bed. “Your eyes were brown, when I fell for them.”<br/>
<br/>
<em> Oh. </em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“But I… didn’t realize I loved you until you found me after that Saovine, holed up in that shitty tavern. You were bleeding everywhere and you still demanded I finished my bath before I could get out and stitch you up.”<br/>
<br/>
“Would’ve sullied the water. Not taking one of the few comforts we have out there from you.”<br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t want-”<br/>
<br/>
“I know.”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit climbed onto the bed, curled up by the pillows, sitting next to Auckes. It wasn’t ideal, but it made it easier to look Auckes in the face. Something about a conversation so soft, but so heavy, was exhausting. Auckes allowed their fingers to be tangled without complaint, only shifting to better look up.<br/>
<br/>
“We can go slow, Serrit. See what you enjoy. Nothing more. You’ll never hurt me if you say no. Like the kiss, earlier.”<br/>
<br/>
“I like kissing you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Just not tongues.”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit’s nose wrinkled, and Auckes just laughed, sitting up and stretching to crowd close, nearly begging for a kiss until Serrit laughed and pressed one to his lips. Both of them were caught in the joy of it, the permission to hold Auckes’ face as Serrit reveled in the smooth, soft slide of Auckes lips.<br/>
<br/>
But Auckes’ hands didn’t leave the blankets, flexing tightly, and Serrit was charmed by the restraint, tracing one hand down his long, muscled arm. This arm that could cause so much pain, damage, kill and maim. Serrit had seen Auckes use both of them to rip apart a man who nearly got the drop on him, a contract that wasn’t as detailed as it ought to have been.<br/>
<br/>
“Will you hold me, like when we got stuck in the Mahakam Mountains? In that cave, in the damn pass.”<br/>
<br/>
“You <em> can </em> just say you want naked cuddles, Serrit.”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes stripped off his linen trousers, arching his back up to slide them down and kicking them onto the floor like the disaster he was. </p><p>“You were very polite, that night.”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes just snorted. “Yeah, a regular fuckin’ gentleman.” He paused though, and raised a hand, not touching. “May I?”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit shifted closer, minutely. “Touch me. Please? I... trust you. I <em>know you. </em>I know you better than anyone, Auckes.”<br/>
<br/>
Auckes curled his hands around Serrit’s waist again, tugging forward gently until Serrit shifted, climbing forward to perch on Auckes’ thighs, knees pressed into the bed on either side of the man below.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes’ hands weren’t particularly large but they felt huge and warm as they pressed gently, sliding up Serrit’s back, the press of warmth tipping Serrit’s mouth back to meet his own. The kisses were soft and slow, the gentle press of lips, Serrit nearly overwhelmed by the pleasant warmth of Auckes hands, traveling up to Serrit’s shoulders, and down slowly, hands tracking down arms matched in strength. Long fingers were laced together for a moment before Auckes released them gently, allowing Serrit to return to the gentle exploration of how incredibly and startlingly soft Auckes’ chest hair was.<br/>
<br/>
One warm hand was pressed to Serrit’s stomach, a pause in movement, a soothing hand tracing up and down a bare thigh. Serrit thought for a moment, knowing the question being asked and nodded, pressing their foreheads together again. New territory, Auckes seeking the boundaries to know, not to press. There wasn’t much of Serrit’s body that Auckes hadn’t had his hands on at one point or another. Stitching wounds, helping dress and wash when Serrit’s broken collarbone had made tasks difficult. When he still didn’t move, one eyebrow raised, Serrit caught the hand tracking across a thigh and laced their fingers. It was permission enough.<br/>
<br/>
His gentle hand traced up gently, up the stomach, pausing between Serrit’s breasts and traveled back down, Serrit’s free hand was still pressed into Auckes’ chest hair, and tracked the steady beat of his heart as he curled his hand around Serrit’s waist, to slide up again, above the ridges of the ribs, to pause again below Serrit’s breast. Serrit smirked and shifted, and the slight curve of fat was cupped in Auckes’ hand. He didn’t knead or grab or grope, so vastly different than the few partners Serrit had attempted in the past.<br/>
<br/>
His fingers traced gently at the soft skin, Serrit relaxed into the gentleness until fingers glanced over the nipple pebbled by the cold, and flinched away. Auckes smoothed the hand back down Serrit’s side, out from the shirt, pressing the shirt down softly before returning to Serrit’s thigh, resting loosely.<br/>
<br/>
“It’s okay-”<br/>
<br/>
“It’s not. We found a limit, and I need to know you won’t push through discomfort, Serrit. I’m many things. I’m a murderer, an assassin, a thief, a kinslayer. I’m <em>not</em> a rapist. Besides. I enjoy delayed gratification. We have time, and you clearly enjoy touch. We can find all the touch you do enjoy. And you asked for a cuddle anyway.” </p><p>Serrit pulled the shirt off, folding and hanging it neatly over the headboard. For all the tentative exploration of boundaries between them, neither held any body shyness.<br/>
<br/>
They were finally close under the blankets Serrit’s hand pressed into the dark curls on Auckes’ chest. It was as much a grounding as a promise. The touch was safe and near and calm, and Auckes never before took advantage, even that night so long ago, when Serrit had fallen through the ice into a hidden pool of water.<br/>
<br/>
They’d stripped completely bare, hidden in a cave, bodies pressed together until the shared warmth dragged them back from the brink. It was a strange and uncomfortable feeling, Auckes’ soft cock pressed against Serrit’s groin.  They’d separated soon after the shivering finally subsided, but stayed bundled together in Auckes’ bedroll until morning, as Serrit’s had been soaked and their woolen clothes took hours to dry even with the fire. Though even waking near Auckes’ frankly surprising morning erection, Serrit only laughed, comfortable and calm in the knowledge Auckes would keep his hand, and his cock, to himself now that the desperate need for body heat had passed. It was a comfort borne out of years of familiarity with each other, knowing that no matter how awkward Auckes looked, the most Serrit ever heard about it was Auckes bitching about the frustrations of attempting to piss while erect. </p><p><br/>
Despite the tumbling thoughts, Serrit only offered a kiss, soft and sweet.<br/>
<br/>
Auckes touched a hand gentle on Serrit’s waist, and Serrit shifted easily closer to be tucked inside warm, safe arms. But like the rest of their lives, it wasn’t that simple. Nothing ever was.<br/>
<br/>
“Give me your arm.”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit lifted a shoulder, and suddenly, Auckes’ power and speed that outmatched Serrit’s were on display, Serrit’s slightly smaller body dragged over Auckes’ own, and dropped unceremoniously at his back.<br/>
<br/>
Eyes wide at the surprise, Serrit was speechless. Auckes just smiled, knowing the trust he was given in being allowed to move Serrit’s body so easily, especially as it involved being slid over so much of his own bare skin.<br/>
<br/>
“You were twitchy and nervous.”<br/>
<br/>
“I-” Serrit just stared as Auckes shook the blankets out again to lay more comfortably atop them after they’d been dragged out of place. “You’re hard now.”<br/>
<br/>
“I”m not a bairn, Serrit. It’ll go away, or I’ll go handle it myself privately like I have every other time.”<br/>
<br/>
Serrit thought about this, the times overhearing Auckes’ pleasuring himself. The sound of slick skin on skin carried enough that it was easy to simply turn around and leave him to his privacy. Once though, Serrit caught an accidental glimpse of him entirely, leaning back on a tree, trousers shucked down around his thighs, legs spread as he worked himself over. He gripped the birch tree he leaned on, head back and hidden beneath the hood he wore on the Path, muffling the huffing and small grunts Serrit knew always accompanied his efforts. It was a beautiful sight, back arched, cock hard and leaking, something that perhaps a talented painter could capture the curve of his back above his ass, the glittering drip of precum that hung off Auckes’ hand. But being neither a painter nor interested in participating, Serrit turned and silently headed back to the camp to leave Auckes to his pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
Now, however. A thought danced through Serrit’s mind. Of all the times Serrit knew of Auckes’ personal care, the most ever seen was the lax, pleased, catlike laziness of him returning to their camp sated.<br/>
<br/>
Serrit wondered what his face looked like, soft and blissed and pleasured.<br/>
<br/>
“I might be interested in watching that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Not tonight, you’re not.” Auckes ground out, firm on the cessation of testing of boundaries for one night.<br/>
<br/>
Serrit pressed close, far more comfortable now without the risk of pressing into his cock. “You’re not what I’d typically call a patient man, Auckes.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ve got a hell of a blind spot, Serrit. Been waiting for you.”<br/>
<br/>
“You’ll run out of patience, holding yourself back from me.”<br/>
<br/>
“Even this,” Auckes pulled one hand gently around himself, pressing Serrit’s hand to his chest, flat over his heart. “Even this is a gift, Serrit. I’m not denying myself anything. It’s not a hardship, not if it’s you.”<br/>
<br/>
The truth rang quiet through the night, the darkness of the room. His heart stayed steady, the heavy scent of him didn’t spike with untruth or dissembling. Serrit pressed a kiss to Auckes’ shoulder before curling close, pressing another kiss into the back of his neck, nose buried in the soft tight curls. Auckes just hummed, lifting Serrit’s hand to press a kiss to it, before replacing it over his heart, where it belonged. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In all this soft schmoop, I have to say that the title is from Bodies - Drowning Pool.</p><p> </p><p>I mean.<br/>They <i>are</i> Vipers.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>